Bunny
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Things start to get weird for Richard & his friends after he gets a present from his parents. Read if you want.
1. Special Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Richard drove his new BMW towards his parents' house. The air was cool in the spring breeze. The rain from yesterday cleared up. He passed by trees and a park that he used to go to when he was little. Richard made a mental note to visit the park while he was here. A huge gate with the letters BW in it came into view. The gates opened up and he drove up the driveway. The road curved around to the front of the mansion. In the middle there stood a fountain with flowers around it. The mansion was red with bushes lining up against it. Richard drove into the garage and got out of the car. Walking around to the trunk and took out his suitcase.

Alfred greeted him when he entered the mansion.

"Master Richard, I trust you had a safe drive," Alfred asked.

"Yes. Where are Bruce and Diana?" Richard asked.

"They are in the living room waiting for you. I'll take your things to your room," Alfred said.

"Thanks," Richard said walking towards the living room.

When he reached the living room he saw his parents sitting by the fireplace.

"Hey mom, dad," Richard said when he got closer to them.

A woman with long black hair and blue eyes stood up and hugged him.

"Richard it's so good that you're home," Diana said.

"It's good to be home," Richard replied.

Richard took a seat in the recliner and Diana took a seat on the sofa beside a man. He had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Bruce smiled at his son.

"How is everything?" Bruce asked.

"Good," Richard said.

"And when do we get to meet your new girlfriend?" Diana asked.

"How did you ... Roy," Richard said menacingly.

"Yes he did tell us unlike our son," Bruce said faking anger.

"I would have soon once I thought we were really serious," Richard replied.

"Well when do you think is a good time?" Diana asked.

"How 'bout next month?" Richard asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Bruce said.

"Ok, enough small talk. I'm sure Richard is tired from his long drive from Bludhaven," Diana said.

"I'm not that tired," Richard said.

"Nonsense, besides we have a surprise for you,: Diana said getting up.

"Correction, your mother has a surprise for you. I thought it was ridiculous to give a full grown man," Bruce replied also getting up.

"This cant be good," Richard said following his parents.

"I happen to think it's a great present," Diana said.

"Yeah, if he was five," Bruce replied.

They walked upstairs towards Richard's room. The halls were painted a deep blue with a few paintings hanging. Finally reaching his room Diana opened the door. The room was very big. The walls were painted a light blue with red tiles. There was a king sized bed off to the side in front of a window. The sheets were silk red with a box sitting on top.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Diana asked.

Richard let out a small smile and walked over to his bed. When he opened the box a small frown came to his lips. "Dad was right. This isn't the kind of present you give a fully grown man." Inside the box laid a white rabbit.

"You don't like her?" Diana asked.

"Of course I do its just ... I'm a little old to be given a rabbit," Richard said looking towards Diana.

Bruce let out a small laugh. Diana just gave him a dirty look.

"So do you want me to take her back?" Diana asked almost near tears.

"No, of course not. I would love to keep her," Richard said feeling bad.

"Good. I knew you would like her," Diana said with a smile and left the room.

"I fell right into that didn't I," Richard asked.

"Yep," Bruce replied trying to contain his laughter.

"Well it's not like you're any different," Richard said with an angry look.

"True. Your mother can be quite persuasive when she wants to," Bruce replied. "I'll let you unpack. Dinner is at 7."

Bruce left the room. Richard walked back to his bed and sat down. He picked up the rabbit and put her on his lap. She looked up at him and he noticed that she had big amethyst eyes, pink nose, and there was a black/red chakra in the middle of her forehead. He thought it was interesting that a rabbit would wear a chakra then figured his mom probable put it there.

"I guess I should give you a name," Richard said looking at her.

"How 'bout Rachel," Richard said. The rabbit moved her head back and gave him a weird look.

"Ok, how 'bout Amy?" Richard asked and she just rolled her eyes.

Richard let out a small chuckle, "Ok, Janet." She let out a little squeak that sounded like a huff.

"No to that," he kept thinking until he got an idea, "How 'bout Raven?"

The rabbit lat a small smile play at her white furry lips.

"Ok then Raven it is," Richard said.


	2. Break Up

Richard walked into his apartment and found his friends sitting in the living room.

"How did you guys get into my apartment?" Richard asked as he closed the door.

"Your emergency key," Roy replied.

"So what was the emergency?" Richard asked as he walked into the living room. He sat his suitcase on the ground and walked over to the counter were he sat down the cage.

"I'm afraid to say that there is no emergency. Roy and Victor just wanted to play your Wii," Kori said.

"Figures," Richard mumbled.

"What's that?' Karen asked.

"Huh," Richard asked.

"That cage sitting on the counter," Karen said like it was the most-obvious-thing-in-the-world.

"Oh, my mom bought me a bunny when I visited," Richard explained.

"A bunny," Victor said incrudiously with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, but it is my mom," Richard said.

"That's true," Roy said.

"Oh, it is so cute. What's its name?" Kori asked.

"Her name's Raven," Richard said.

"You named a rabbit after a bird," Roy asked confused.

"She hated the other names I gave her," Richard said.

"You're saying she wanted the name, Raven. She's a rabbit! She can't talk!" Victor exclaimed.

"I'm serious, the names I gave her before she either gave me a weird look or rolled her eyes," Richard defended.

"Right, we believe you," Roy said trying to contain his laughter.

"Will you guys shut it? If he said she wanted that name then she did. Besides it shows that she is a strong and independent woman," Karen said.

"Are we still talking about a rabbit?" Victor asked.

Richard rolled his eyes, "I need to call Stacy."

"Cant wait to see your girlfriend?" asked Victor.

"No, I need to ask her to meet my parents because somebody told them I have a new girlfriend," Richard said looking straight at Roy.

"I'm sorry. It slipped out," Roy said.

"That does seem to be your problem," Karen said.

Richard picked up he cage and his suitcase and walked into his room. He set his suitcase on the bed and the cage beside his night table. Raven laid there asleep. He unpacked his things and Raven's stuff beside her cage. Taking out his cell he looked through his contacts and found Stacy's number. The phone rang two times before she picked up.

"Hello," Stacy said.

"Hey, it's me," Richard said.

"Oh, how was your trip?" Stacy asked.

"It was great."

"I wish I could have been there."

"Funny you should mention that. I told my parents well Roy told them about you."

"Of course."

"They want to meet you."

"Really! When?"

"Sometime next month. I didn't want you to feel rushed."

"Don't be silly. I would love to meet your parents."

"Great I'll let them know."

They continued to talk for a little white and then hung up. Richard walked out of his room and joined his friends.

"Richard, we are going to the movies tonight would you like to join us?" Kori asked.

"What's playing?" Richard asked.

"We were thinking of seeing that new action film that came out," Roy said.

"Sure, Richard said.

"Do you want Stacy to come along?" Karen asked.

"No, I was just talking to her," Richard replied.

"Ok, let's go," Victor said.

They all left Richard's apartment and gathered in Victor's car. The drive only took about 30 minutes to arrive at the movie theater. Getting out of the car they bought their tickets and took their seats. The movie lasted two hours. After the movie they went out to dinner at "La Punta Canta."

"Why are we eating at an elegant place?' Roy asked.

"Because the girls picked out where we would eat since we picked out the movie," Victor replied.

"A waiter came and showed them where to be seated. He handed them their menus and walked away. The place was very elegant. The tiles were black and white. The walls were painted navy blue and a white chandelier hung from the ceiling. The table ware contrasted with each other from black/white to navy blue/white.

"I feel really out of place here," Roy said looking around the room and noticing the people around the room wore suits and elegant dresses.

"I know what you mean," Richard replied also looking around the room.

"Will you guys stop complaining," Karen said.

The waiter returned to take their order. The girls excused themselves to go to the restroom. Victor looked around the room while Richard and Roy were discussing about weaponry. He noticed a small corner in the back a couple having dinner. Victor couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something seemed familiar about the girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde and she wore a green dress. He finally passed it off as nothing important. The girls finally returned and their food was served to them. After dinner they decided to walk around town for a few minutes.

"We have to go back again," Kori said.

"I agree," Karen replied.

The boys groaned their response.

"You guys didn't like it?" Kori asked.

"It wasn't that good," Roy replied.

They finally reached the park. The girls were in front talking about the latest trend.

"I'm so bored," Roy said.

"You're always bored," Richard replied.

"No I don't," Roy defended.

"Well you complain a lot," Victor said.

"Oh look there's Stacy," Roy said trying to get the conversation off him.

"Who's that with her?" Victor asked.

A man with blonde hair and brown eyes was walking beside her.

"Does she have a brother?" Roy asked.

"No, she said she didn't have any siblings," Richard replied.

"Probable a co-worker," Victor suggested.

The man grabbed Stacy's hand and they walked toward the lake. They stood at the edge of the water. Stacy turned to look at the man then stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

The guys stood there shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Richard was feeling all kinds of emotions from shocked, hurt, and anger. Roy and Victor kept exchanging glances not knowing what to say.

"Richard? Are you alright?' Roy asked.

It took him a few minutes to respond, "Yeah, just shocked."

"Well forget about her man. If she decides to cheat on you then she's not worth it," Victor tried to console.

"Yeah! She had something good and lost it," Roy said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Richard said.

He took out his phone and dialed Stacy's number.

"Hello," Stacy said.

"Hey Stacy," Richard replied.

"Oh hey. Was there something you wanted," Stacy said sounding nervous.

"I've been thinking about our relationship and I think it's time to see other people," Richard said.

Stacy couldn't believe her ears. She didn't know what to say. When she looked up and saw Richard, Roy, and Victor standing not far away from her and her date. Stacy was beyond shocked at what she saw. They just smiled and waved at her.


	3. Lost in the Forest

Ch 3 Lost in the Forest

A month passed by since Richard broke up with Stacy. In that time she kept calling him. He had to block her number so the phone would stop ringing every 30 minutes. Raven was getting annoyed with the constant ringing throughout the apartment. The place was quiet since Richard blocked her call.

Victor waited outside for Richard to come out. The door to his car opened and closed and he drove off towards Wayne Inc.

"Sorry it took so long," Richard apologized.

"No problem. Did you finally block her number?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, I had forgotten what quiet was like. And I'm sure Raven is happy, she was starting to get irritable," Richard responded.

Victor let out a laugh, "We wouldn't want her to kill you."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Richard said.

"Hey, me and the others were thinking since we have vacation coming up we could go camping."

"Camping?"

"Yeah! So we could get away from the city life and relax."

"Ok, when?"

"This Friday."

They finally arrived at the office. They climbed into the elevator and went up to their floor. Once the elevator reached their floor they went their separate ways.

Work seemed to drag on for hours. It was mostly paper work and meetings all day. When the day finally ended Richard went to meet up with Victor in the garage parking lot. It was 9 o'clock at night and everyone else had gone home. When he arrived Roy was leaning up against Victor's car.

"You know Victor doesn't like anyone touching his car," Richard replied.

"Well I am touching it so he'll have to deal with it," Roy responded.

"So whose car are we taking on the trip?"

"Probable Karen's since she has more room."

Victor finally came down to join them, "Roy! Get your butt off my car!"

They all said their farewells and headed home. The car ride was very quiet since Victor was still reeling over Roy. Finally reaching Richard's apartment he got out and went inside.

Richard grabbed his carry bag and started to pack up some of his clothes for the trip. Once he was done packing he sat on the floor going over some paperwork. Raven was out of her cage quite content that she hadn't heard the phone ring all day. She hopped over to wear Richard sat and curled u next to him.

"I see that you're happy," Richard said picking her up.

Raven looked at him with a cocked head and a smile at her lips. Richard pulled her close to him and scratched behind her ears.

"It would be so much easier if you could talk."

The week went by slow. Everyday seemed longer than the last. Richard grabbed his bag and Raven's cage and made his way down. He put his bag in the trunk of Karen's car and climbed in.

"Richard! Why are you bringing your rabbit with you?" Roy asked.

"Because I have no one to watch her," Richard replied.

"Leave it alone Roy. We'll be in the cabin anyways," Karen said.

Roy just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The whole ride was spent listening to the radio and talking about what they were going to do on their trip. Raven spent most of the ride sleeping. They finally arrived at the cabin around 8pm. Going into the cabin they each went to their own room. Victor and Karen shared one room while Roy and Kori shared another.

Richard sat Raven down on the table that was in his room. He started to unpack his belongings and got ready for bed.

The next morning Richard took Raven out of her cage so she could stretch her legs. The sun shined bright in the light blue sky. Birds were singing and flying. He brought Raven downstairs so he could cook breakfast for everyone. After he finished breakfast everyone came downstairs to eat. The aroma of pancakes, syrup, biscuits, and eggs filled the room.

"Roy! Watch it!" Richard nearly screamed.

Roy was shocked by his outburst. Richard ran over and picked up Raven.

"Why do you have your rabbit downstairs?" Roy asked.

"Well I can't leave her alone upstairs out of her cage," Richard replied walking back to the table.

"Then why didn't you put her back in her cage?" Victor asked filling up his plate.

"She's been in her cage all day yesterday. She needed to ho around," Richard said rolling his eyes. He picked up a carrot off his plate and gave it to Raven.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kori asked.

"We could go hiking this afternoon," Karen suggested.

After breakfast everyone lounged around the cabin. They sat in the living room watching TV. Karen and Victor sat on the couch, Roy and Kori sat on the loveseat, and Richard sat in a chair with Raven in his lap. It was now 1 o'clock and they started to get ready for their hike. Gathering their belongings they left the cabin and took the trail that lead to the mountain.

The trail was peaceful with only them taking it. The sun shined bright in the sky. It was very quiet and peaceful.

"How much longer?" Roy complained.

"We just started walking," Karen replied.

"Well it's hot out here," Roy justified.

"No it's not. It's really nice out here," Karen said.

"Ok fine. I just don't want to be out here," Roy conceded.

"No one said you had to come," Victor replied.

"Then I would have been all alone in the cabin. I would have destroyed it," Roy said.

"He does have a point," Richard replied.

"Well stop complaining," Victor said to Roy.

The rest of the hike was spent in silence. They finally reached the top of the mountain.

"Finally!" Roy exclaimed sitting down on a nearby rock.

"It wasn't that long of a walk," Kori said.

"Maybe for you," Roy said, "Why did you bring Raven with you?" looking over at Richard.

"To show her the sunset," Richard replied.

"I think you love that rabbit a little too much," Roy inquired.

"I think it's cute," Karen said.

The sky filled with orange, pink, and red. The sun set at the horizon. Orange and yellow filled the sky.

"Are we going yet?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's getting dark anyways," Victor replied.

They made their way down the mountain. There was nothing but trees in front of them.

"Where are we?" Roy asked.

"Um…" Victor said looking around.

"We're lost aren't we," Roy said.

"No! I just don't know where we are," Victor said.

Everyone groaned. They kept waling straight ahead along the path they were on. The night air let out a soft breeze. Richard wrapped a blanket around Raven so she wouldn't get cold. They had been walking around for three hours and still couldn't find their way back to the cabin.

"I can't believe we're lost," Karen complained.

"I don't see you coming up with any suggestions," Victor replied.

"Let's not fight. I'm sure we'll find our way back to the cabin," Kori said.

"I think I see smoke ahead of us," Richard said pointing in front of them.

"Great! We can ask for directions," Roy said happily moving in that direction.

Everyone followed Roy toward the smoke. It lead to a clearing. A small cabin sat in the middle with the lights on. A white fence surrounded it and flowers laid in front. They moved closer to the cabin. Karen knocked on the door to see if someone was home. There was a little rustling inside until the door opened. A woman with red hair, dull grey eyes, and wore a pale red dress stood in the doorway.

"May I help you," the woman asked.

"Hello, we were wondering if you could give us directions to the Brickwood Resort," Karen asked.

"Of course, but it's really late. Why don't you stay here tonight and you can leave tomorrow morning," the woman said.

"Thank you. You're very kind," Kori said.


	4. Comfort & Confusion

Ch 4-Comfort/Confusion

The cabin looked bigger on the inside. The walls were painted a light purple and light pink carpet. The furniture was white and there was a glass coffee table and in tables. A fireplace was burning covered by a fence gate.

"Please, have a seat," the woman said.

"Thank you. And your name is?" Karen asked.

"Alice."

"Well I'm Karen, that's Kori, Victor, Richard and Roy."

"You guys must be hungry. I'll go fix something."

"Oh you don't have to trouble yourself."

"Nonsense, it won't be any trouble at all."

Alice walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. She found a pot and filled it with water. Setting the pot on the stove and turning it on Alice went over to the refrigerator and took out a bunch of vegetables. While she was waiting for the water to boil she started to cut some carrots. Once the water boiled she put carrots, peas, and potatoes into the pot. Going into the fridge she took the milk out and poured it into the pot. Taking a wooden spoon she stirred up the contents that were in the pot. The aroma filled the air and she took out five bowls from the top cabinet. Alice walked into the next room and returned with a small bottle in her hand. A red/blue liquid swirled around in the bottle. Walking towards the stove she put in some meat and the contents of the small bottle into the pot.

Richard started to nod off from all the walking he did. Raven fell asleep in his lap and the others were talking quietly. Alice returned with five bowls of soup.

"I hope you like it," Alice said handing out the bowls.

"I'm sure it's delicious and thank you again for letting us stay here," Karen replied.

"Man that smells good," Victor replied.

Everyone ate their soup and now sat there full.

"I have to admit that was the best soup I've ever had," Roy announced.

"Agreed. It was most delicious," Kori complemented.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," Alice said.

Everyone followed her down the hall. The hallway was long and seemed endless. Doors were lined up on each side. Alice stopped at one door.

"Victor, Karen. This is your room," Alice said.

Victor and Karen stepped into the room. It was painted dark blue and a king sized bed by the window. To the right led to the bathroom and a walk-in closet. A dresser with a mirror was to the left.

Alice walked a little down the hall to where Roy and Kori would be staying. The room was painted green with a king sized bed. The bathroom and walk-in closet were to the left.

Alice led Richard further down the hall to his room. The room contrasted with black walls and dark blue carpet. The walk-in closet was to the left and the bathroom to the right. Richard walked over to the king sized bed and laid Raven on the pillow. Walking over towards the closet he found a pair of pajamas then took his shower. Once he was done Richard climbed into bed. He was sooo exhausted from the day's events that he went straight to sleep once his head hit the pillow.

Alice walked into her room which was further away from her guests. Going over to her dresser she touched the mirror and a swirl of red formed. Pictures of her guests showed up sound asleep. She zoomed in on Richard and moved it toward Raven who was sleeping peacefully on the pillow. Alice let out a soft smile and made the picture disappear.

The next morning Richard woke up and stretched. He looked toward his right and noticed that Raven was gone. Panic started to rise and he started to search frantically for her. Trying to calm his nerves he got dressed and started to look again. After searching five times the room looked like a hurricane came through it. Richard left his room and raced to where his friends were staying.

"She's probable in your room," Victor said.

"I checked 5 times already!" Richard shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Karen said.

"Question is: Where do we start first?" Roy asked.

"This place is very big," Kori commented.

"We'll have to ask for Alice's help," Richard said. "We just need to find her."

"I'm sure that won't be long," Roy said sarcastically.

"How many rooms are in this place?" Victor asked. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't this big outside."

"Does anyone remember which way we walked down from?" Kori asked.

They looked down both ways of the hallway.

"Man this is confusing. This hallway seems endless," Roy complained.

"For once I agree with you," Victor said.

"How 'bout we go that way," Richard said pointing to the right.

Finally knowing which way to go they went down the hall. It seemed longer than last night but soon brushed it off from tiredness. They checked every room they came across. Some of the rooms didn't have anything in them. About three hours passed and they still came up with nothing.

"I'm sooooooooo hungry. I thought at least we'd find the kitchen to get a little something to eat," Victor said.

"How long have we been looking?" Kori asked.

"Three hours," Richard replied.

"And we still haven't found your rabbit," Roy whined.

"Is there something wrong?" Alice asked walking towards them.

"Where did you come from?" Roy asked surprised by her sudden appearance.

"From the kitchen," Alice replied.

"We're trying to find Richard's bunny, Raven," Karen said.

"Oh, the white bunny," Alice said recalling last night. "I put her in the infirmary. I was walking the halls at night and heard a squeak coming from your room. It turns out that she was running a fever last night."

"Oh, thank God. Where is the infirmary?" Richard asked.

"These hallways are very confusing," Alice said with a chuckle. "But first you guys must be hungry?"

"Are we ever?" Victor shouted happily.

"Come and eat and then I'll show you where the infirmary is," Alice said.

_______________________________________

Diana kept calling Richard's phone. It kept ringing and ringing. She was starting to get really worried. He always answered the phone when she called.

"Honey, will you please stop pacing. He's probably busy having fun with his friends," Bruce said from the sofa.

"But it's been six days since he's left to go camping. He always answers his phone," Diana said worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," Bruce said reassuringly.

"Ok, but if he doesn't call in the next three days I'm calling the police," Diana threatened.

Bruce rolled his eyes and kept reading the newspaper. She always got like this whenever Richard didn't answer his phone.


	5. Surprise

Ch 5-Surprise

Everyone sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Alice cooked pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. Victor and Roy had stacks of food on their plates and were stuffing their faces. Karen, Kori, and Richard had a few things on their plates and Alice was sitting on the counter drinking tea.

"Can you show me where the infirmary is?" Richard asked.

"Of course. Follow me," Alice replied.

They both left the kitchen. Walking down the hall it seemed that there was no end until Alice turned to the right. Richard was really confused now. Another hallway appeared out of no where and it made no sense. They took a number of turns until they finally reached the infirmary.

"Raven is in here," Alice said.

"Thank you," Richard said.

Alice walked back down the hall. Richard stared at the door for a few seconds then went in. The room was big with 15 beds and machines everywhere. There was blue tile and the walls were painted white. He checked every bed until he came to the last bed. The curtain was drawn around the bed. He couldn't make out the shadow. Drawing the curtain Richard saw a pale looking girl with long purple hair. Her chest rose up and down softly along with her breathing. Richard was really confused now on what was happening. He still didn't know where his bunny was. Hearing a noise from the girl on the bed he turned and noticed she was waking up. Once she opened her eyes Richard took in a sharp breath. She looked towards him with big round purple eyes.

"Raven," Richard breathed barely above a whisper.

Raven tried to sit up in bed but struggled a little. Richard moved closer to the bed and helped her straighten up. She looked around the room to see where she was.

"Where am I?" Raven asked hoarsely.

"You're in the infirmary," Richard replied still not believing what he was seeing.

"Why am I here?' Raven asked.

"You ran a fever last night," Richard said.

Raven finally looked down at herself since she woke up. She was shocked that she didn't have any fur and was longer and bigger.

"What happened to me?" Raven asked.

"Good question," Richard replied.

She noticed that her voice was more feminine and soft.

"Let's get you into some clothes," Richard said picking her up.

They walked out of the infirmary. Once inside the room he laid her on the bd. He looked through the drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"I'll look in the girl's room and see if they have any clothing you can wear," Richard said handing her the shirt.

"No offense but I've seen what they wear and it's not me," Raven replied.

"Ok, I'll ask Alice if she has anything," Richard said.

Walking down the hall he saw Alice walking towards him.

"What exactly did you do?" Richard asked.

"Hello to you to," Alice replied.

"Don't play dumb with me. What exactly did you do to Raven?"

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"Yes, yes there is. She's not a bunny anymore!"

"Oh!"

"So, are you going to tell me what you did?"

"Exactly what you saw, human. I could tell that you really care about her. So instead of her dying in the next two to three years, it will be the same time as us."

"Ok, whatever. I just really need to find her some clothes."

"That's right. Follow me."

They walked down the hall to her room. Alice looked through her closet. She pulled out a white dress with spaghetti straps.

"Here you go. I'm sure she'll be able to fit this."

"Thank you."

Returning to his room he handed her the dress. Raven walked into the bathroom to get dressed. When she walked out the dress fitted her body perfectly. It really brought out her figure.

"Do I look alright?" Raven asked unsure about her appearance.

"Of course. Y-you look beautiful," Richard said after he overcame the shock.

A soft knock came to the door.

"Richard? Are you alright?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The door opened slowly and all four of his friends were standing in the door way. They walked into his room and were shocked to see a woman there.

"Who's this?" Roy asked.

"This is Raven," Richard replied.

"She has the same name as your rabbit," Victor said a little confused.

"That's because she is," Richard said.

"What?" Roy asked really confused.

"I know. It seems that Alice cast a spell on her and yes I know it sounds crazy," Richard explained.

"You know I would say that you're insane but being in this house I'll believe anything," Karen said.

"You know I'm still here," Raven said in a monotone.

Roy and Victor finally got a good look at her and blushed a scarlet red.

"Wow! You look hot," Roy replied which earned him a slap on the head.


	6. New Home

Ch 6-New Home

"So, what are you going to tell your parents?" Victor asked.

"Haven't gotten that far yet," Richard replied.

"Well it's going to be hard to say that your bunny is now human," Roy said holding an ice pack to his eye since Richard punched him.

"Yeah I know," Richard replied.

"How 'bout you tell them that she died on the trip and that you met this beautiful girl while you where here. She suddenly moved to Bludhaven and are now dating," Karen said.

"That could possibly work… in theory," Kori said unsure.

"Well it's better than nothing," Victor said.

"Quick question: How are we going to get out of here?" Roy asked.

"Who knows? I'm still trying to find the front door," Victor replied.

"How 'bout we actually ask Alice," Karen said.

"That would help," Richard said with a smile.

"Well we can ask her tomorrow it's late," Kori said.

Karen, Kori, Victor, and Roy left to get some sleep. Richard turned around to and walked out to the balcony. Raven leaned against the railing looking up at the sky.

"You ok."

"Yeah just getting used to being human."

"Well I'm sorry about Roy. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

"It's ok. I actually enjoyed watching you hit him."

"Glade to hear it."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Tomorrow we're going to ask Alice to leave and head back to Bludhaven."

"Where do I sleep tonight?"

"You'll sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine."

"We can share."

Richard was taken a back by her suggestion. Unsure how to respond he just walked back into the room with Raven right behind him. They climbed into bed and went to sleep. The night was quiet with barely any noise at all.

The next morning was bright with no birds singing. Richard sat up in bed with Raven sleeping on his lap. She slept peacefully while he ran his fingers through her hair. He noticed her has soft and silky. Staring at the ceiling he thought over what happened. Things were starting to get really weird in his life. Ever since they came into this cabin it seemed like time had stopped. It didn't seem like anything was moving at all. After awhile of thinking Richard decided to forget about this for now. Getting out of bed without waking up Raven he went into the bathroom.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen after a few tries.

"Did everyone sleep ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," everyone said in union.

"Would you mind telling us how to get out of here? Not that we don't appreciate the hospitality, we just want to go home," Kori asked.

"Oh yes. Just walk out through the door and you'll find the front door," Alice said.

"Thank you," Karen replied.

After finishing breakfast they went out into the living room.

"When did that door get there? I didn't see it there before," Roy asked.

"I've decided not to question things because it only leads to more confusing things," Victor replied.

"That's true," Roy agreed.

"I'm just happy we're leaving," Kori said.

They walked out of the house and into the forest. Taking the trail they took to go hiking they walked back to their cabin. When they returned to the cabin they decided to pack up their things.

"I'm glade we're back. Maybe now we'll get to enjoy the rest of our vacation," Victor said ass they walked into the cabin.

"I think that will be a problem," Roy said holding up the calendar.

"We only have today to enjoy ourselves!" Victor exclaimed.

"How long did we stay in that cabin?" Karen asked in shock.

"Apparently for the majority of our vacation," Kori replied.

"Well look on the bright said. At least we got to relax," Roy said.

"How is getting lost in the forest relaxing?" Richard asked.

"Good point," Roy replied defeated.

"You can still enjoy today," Raven suggested.

"That's true. We can pack later tonight. What should we do know?" Kori asked.

"We could go to the lodge and check out the theater there,' Victor suggested.

They all agreed to hang out at the lodge for the rest of the day. Going upstairs to change, Richard decided to check his messages. Going through his phone he found 50 messages left by his mom.

"Great," Richard murmured.

"Do you want me to go while you talk to your parents?" Raven asked.

"No, it's fine."

Dialing his mom's number the phone rang once then she picked up.

"Richard! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you," Diana said near hysterics.

"Mom, calm down. I've just been busy with the guys," Richard said.

"That doesn't mean you can't still call me."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Well… how is your vacation?"

"It's great. I met a lot of new people."

"How are you holding up after you broke up with Stacy?'

"How did… Roy. He has such a big mouth."

"Well you'll get over her eventually."

"I actually have. I already met someone."

"Really! What's her name?"

"Raven."

"Like you bunny?'

"Well… she died a few days ago."

"What! How did it happen?"

"I don't know she just didn't move one morning."

"Well don't worry about it. I'll get you another one when you're ready."

"Thanks... I think."

"So when do we get to meet her?"

"Mom! I just met her."

They talked a little more until they hung up.

"She wants to meet me already?" Raven asked.

"Yeah... well my mom's weird like that," Richard replied.

"Are you two ready? We're about to go," Karen asked.

"Yeah but Raven needs an outfit since she doesn't have any clothes," Richard replied.

"Ok, follow me," Karen said walking out of the room with Raven right behind her.

They entered her room and she looked through the closet to find a suitable outfit.

"You don't have to find me an out fit. I'm fine with what I have on," Raven said.

"Nonsense, I think I found the perfect outfit for you," Karen replied.

After getting dressed they went downstairs where everyone was waiting. They left the cabin and walked towards the lodge. The place was full with other campers that were staying there. They walked towards where the theater was. People were lounging about talking and playing games. Food was laid out near the corner with drinks.

Finding their seats they waited until the movie started. They talked for a little bit and quieted down once the movie was on. They stayed there for about 10 hours then left once it was getting late. Making it back to the cabin they packed there things and went to bed.

Rain fell down from the sky the next day. It started to pour harder with each second that passed by.

"I can not believe this rain," Kori said.

"Great now we have to drive home through this storm," Roy complained. "My hair is going to get wet when I step out there."

"Will you shut up, pretty boy," Victor said.

Roy glared in response.

"Let's just go already," Richard said.

All of them gathered into the car. Victor drove this time to Bludhaven. The drive was very quiet. The rain had put a damper on their mood. The rain didn't let up when they got home and came down harder than before.


	7. Adjustments

Ch 7-Adjustments

Richard and Raven came in soaking wet.

"I'll find you some dry clothes," Richard said putting his suitcase in his room.

He handed her a towel and wash cloth and pointed her towards the bathroom. Raven walked into the bathroom and set them on the sink. She turned on the shower and undressed. She stepped in and let the hot water pour down her body. She felt so relaxed by the water. The door opened and closed awhile late. After she was done she turned the shower off and stepped out. Raven noticed a pile of clothes on the sink and the one's she wore were gone. She figured Richard had come in and took them. Raven still wasn't comfortable in a human body. She missed her fur, long ears, and pink nose. Drying herself off she put on the clothes he had left. The shirt was too big on her and the pants surprisingly fit perfectly. Walking out of the bathroom she saw him unpacking his things.

"Where do I sleep?' Raven asked.

"I set up the guest room for you. We'll go shopping for some clothes tomorrow," Richard said.

Raven walked out the room and looked for the guest room. The room was white. The bed had silk sheets and comforter on it. There was a small round table with glass vase filled with white roses in the left corner. She walked over to the bed and laid down. The bed was very comfortable and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When she woke up again the sky was dark and she was under the covers. Getting out of bed she walked down the hall and saw him sitting on the couch.

"What time is it?' Raven asked.

"10," Richard replied. "Are you hungry?"

Raven nodded her head. Richard got up and went into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?'

"Anything's fine," Raven said.

He decided to make a salad. They age in silence.

"Karen and Kori volunteered to take you shopping if that's ok."

"It's fine."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yes. What were you watching?"

"Just some rerun."

They went into the living room and watched some TV.

Diana and Shyera sat in the garden drinking tea. They did this every weekend to catch up on each others lives.

"Richard met someone," Diana said.

"So soon didn't he just break up with his girlfriend?" Shyera asked astounded.

"I'm thinking it has to do with Raven dying."

"His bunny! But she was so young. How did she die?"

"Don't know. He just said he woke up one morning and she wasn't moving."

"She could have just been asleep."

"He checked and she wasn't breathing."

"That's so sad. He was really attached to her."

"But he's holding on. I think this Raven girl…"

"Raven! He met a girl named Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's why he likes her."

"No offense but your boy has just gone crazy."

"He's just grieving. Richard will soon get over his bunny and truly appreciate this girl."

"We'll see."

_______________________________________________________-

Bruce and John were in his study going over some papers.

"How are the stocks looking?" Bruce asked.

"They're looking great so far. I'm not sure how long they'll last," John replied.

" It seems that everything's in order."

___________________________________________________-

"How has work been?" Diana asked.

"Just fine. My new program that I've started has been helping out with all the doctors," Shyera said.

"That's good."

"How 'bout you? Are things working well with your Amazon store?"

"Yes, everyone seems to enjoy the Greek culture."

_____________________________________________________-

The sun dried up the rain with a few puddles on the road and grass. The grass was also muddy with heavy rain last night. Richard had to go to work early and left Raven alone in the apartment. Around 2 o'clock Karen and Kori came by to pick her up. They gathered into Kori's car and drove to the mall. They went in every store and were now sitting in the food court.

"The outfits you got were wonderful," Kori gushed.

"Thank you but I'm still not comfortable in this outfit," Raven replied wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Well you couldn't wear Richard's clothes around the mall they were too big," Karen said.

"I guess I just need to get used to wearing clothes now," Raven said.

"Just give it some time. And be glad you're living with Richard, he'll take good care of you," Kori said.

"I'll try," Raven responded.

**To Be Continued**

**Sequel: Transformation Awkwardness**


End file.
